Quidditch Players, Pesky Twins and Girly Chats
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Hermione has developed feelings for none other than Oliver Wood. What can she do about it though seeing as he is already dating one of his star chasers, Katie Bell?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Weasleyobessed

Title: Quidditch Players, Pesky Twins and Girly Chats

Rating: T

Author's Note: YEY! I never thought I was going to get around to posting/writing a chaptered fic! I would like to give a big thank you to NUTTYtom james oliverFAN for helping me and giving some ideas, brilliant ones at that. I would also like to give a big thank you to my brilliant beta reader, Darksaber3434.

Description: This story is told from several people's point of view (POV).

Chapter One:

***Hermione's POV***

I don't know when I started having these feelings towards him. I mean, I've always thought he was handsome, anyone can see that. But recently, my crush that I had on him in my third year has returned with full force.

"Mum, I've just got a letter from Ginny asking if I would like to go to the Burrow for the summer. Can I go? Please!"

"Oh, I don't know Hermione. You have only just got back and it would be nice to spend some time with you!" Mum called back to me while walking to the kitchen.

"Please! I will write to you every day so it's like I've never left! Please! Please! Please!" I was practically begging her now. By this time I was sitting in the kitchen with her, giving my mother my best please let me go and I will forever be in your debt looks.

"Why are you so eager to go? I mean, you see the Weasleys all year round, so would it really kill you to spend at least a month at home?" Mum asked me, tilting her head to the side.

I knew why I wanted to go to the Burrow so badly, but I swore to myself that I would never tell anyone. Maybe if I tell Mum, she could give me some advice on what to do.

"Well, there is this boy that I like called---"

"Ron, yes, I know hunny but I thought he went out with that Lavender girl?" Ugh, I hated it when people interrupted me!  
"No, not Ron. It's a boy the twins, Fred and George, are friends with called Oliver Wood. He is so cute! And he is staying at the Burrow over the summer, so not only will I get to see Gin and everyone, I will get to spend the whole summer with Oliver!"

"Well, he must be cute for you to say that!" Mum replied, with a tinkering laugh. I knew that I was slowly cracking her, but it was taking me longer than I thought. I decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Please let me go! I don't really have a chance to talk to him at school because he is always busy with Quidditch and things. He is really intelligent too. Staying on to do his N.E.W.T.S and everything!"

Mum let out a sigh so I knew that she had been defeated. YES!

"All right. Go to the Weasleys and have a good time with this Oliver boy, but promise me that you write to me every day and tell me all about it!"

Wooo hooo!! I'm off to the Weasleys! I should really go and send a letter to Ginny and make a start on my packing.

----The Burrow---

"GINNY!"

"HERMIONE!"

It was so good to be back at the Burrow!

"So, how are you Hermione?" Ginny asked me as soon as she had let me out of her death grip.

"I'm good thanks and I have so much to tell you!" I could tell I had got her interest with this. I swear she can read minds at times.

"Wicked! I have things to tell you too but not now because I have someone I would like you to meet. Well, see really 'coz you already know him!"

Ginny then proceeded to drag, yes drag, me into the living room were all the Weasleys, (Bill, Charlie and Percy were all home for the summer) Harry and Oliver were gathered.

I was so tempted to go and jump on him, but then I realized that it would seem 1) way out of character for me-let's face it, I'm no Lavender Brown! and 2) he hadn't even noticed me yet so hopefully I can stand here for a bit longer and admire the gorgeous man in front of me.

"Hey Hermione How are ya?" was the general greeting that I got.

"I'm good thanks for asking!" I replied to the room at large. I then found myself on the receiving famous bone crushing hugs. I really liked Mrs. Weasley. She was just one of those people that you knew you could always trust.

----Dinner----

Dinner was always a loud affair for the Weasley family but now with Me Harry and Oliver here as well, things were crazy, but in a good way. Mrs. Weasley had cooked up a brilliant feast as always and there were Conversations going on left right and center. Charlie was telling Harry all about the dragons, Bill was talking to Ron and Oliver about Quidditch, Percy was talking to his Mum and Dad about the ministry and his 'Top Secret' work, Fred and George were trying to figure out a way to put a sneezing Potion in Ron's glass without him noticing and me and Ginny were talking about school and plans for the summer. "So, I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley next week to get some new robes and things. Then maybe play some Quidditch. Hey how about...Hermione? Are you even listening to me?"

I was toobusy watching Oliver talking about the opening match between Gryffindor and Slytherin to notice Ginny was now waving her hand in front of my face to grab my attention.

I loved how Oliver's face would light up when he was debating with Charlie and Harry. He would start waving his hands around in the air. Unfortunately, he was sitting opposite me so when he got a tad enthusiastic, the gravy jug that got in his way... ended up all over my nice new shirt, which in turn, made it see through!

"Oh, lass, I am so sorry I didn't mean to!" Oliver exclaimed whilst running round to my side of the table with a cloth in hand.

"Don't worry about it! Really its fine!" I replied-blushing- while he dabbed at my top, making me feel all hot and bothered, a new feeling if I'm quite honest.

"Ollie, I think she's all cleaned up now!" one of the twins said, smirking. I had given up trying to tell them apart long ago.

After dinner we all went to the living room to finish out conversations and let our dinner go down. After about twentyminutes, Ginny came over to me for the dreaded 'girl talk'

"Sooooo," Ginny said, attempting-and hopefully failing-to start up a chat.

"Yes Gin?" I sighed and closed the book I was currently reading. I really was dreading this chat.

"Oh. My. God. Oliver was so checking you out!" Ginny exclaimed.

I looked over at Oliver who was still talking about Quidditch to anyone who would listen.

"Gin, no he wasn't, you need glasses hun." Oh if only she knew!

"Look, come on, let's go up stairs so we can talk properly, without my idiot brothers listening." she then proceeded to pull me up the stairs to her room. Oh what a wonderful chat this was going to be.

Thanks so much for reading this! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Next chapter: The 'Girl Talk'

THANKS!

weasleyobsessed 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well here it is, chapter 2. I am really sorry if I completely messed up Oliver's accent. I have no idea how to write scottish accents! Once again, I would like to say a big thanks to NUTTYtom james oliverFAN for the amazing ideas you gave me thanks! You should check out her stories. There great! I would also like to thank my brilliant beta, Darksaber3434.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks

weasleyobsessed.

Chapter Two

By now, we had reached Ginny's room and were sitting on her bed. "So, how long have you liked Oliver for then?" This was one of Ginny's many probing questions, I guessed.

"Well, everyone likes wouldn't?He seems like a great friend!" I knew what she was talking about and it was something a little more than friendship.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and said, "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean."

It's true, I did know what she meant, but I really did not want to admit that I had a huge crush on Oliver Wood.

"No, I really don't know what you mean. You should really explain things to people better Gin. You said 'So how long have you liked Oliver for then?' You never said in what way do I like him." She once again did that annoying eye roll thing.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase. How long have you had romantic feelings for Oliver Wood?"

Okay, I don't think I will be able to get out of answering this one. I think it's time I just told her the truth because then it will all be over with and I can escape to the overgrown garden that was at the back of the Burrow. Okay, here goes nothing.

"I like Oliver Wood as more than a friend," I admitted. By the time I had stopped talking I was looking out of her window at the over grown garden but I could feel her stare.

"So what happened to your crush on Ron?"

Oh damn, I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. I decided that honesty was always the best policy. "It was just that-a crush. I love Ron but in the same way I love Harry. In a brotherly sort of way. It was never going to progress into anything else so I figured I would go onto bigger and better things."

Ginny was now looking at me as if to say 'you have officially lost it!'

"I suppose you have a point. He is pretty cute."

"You're telling me! Gin, he is past cute. He is gorgeous. He has a fabulous smile. Oliver, in five words is: Cute, kind, lovable, wonderful, not-single. Bugger Gin, I like a guy who isn't even single! God, that makes me sound...Gin, what's up?"

She had gone quite all of a sudden and was staring at something wriggling on the floor. It was the colour of flesh, with an ear on the end of it. Fred and George's extendable ears! I swear to Merlin, I am going to hex them two into oblivion!

"Wait here 'Mione. I'm just going to go and hex the twin's into next year," Ginny whispered to me.

Now this should be interesting. Ginny jumped up off the bed and crept up to the door. She yanked it open and the twins gave a yelp of surprise, blinked at her for a moment, then ran. I don't think I have ever seen anyone run as fast as them.

It was just unfortunate-or fortunate, depends on how you look at it- for them that Ginny could run just as fast and was now hexing and jinxing them with anything that came to mind. She was also cackling like a mad woman, while the twins were emitting high pitched girly screams. That's when I saw him coming round the corner. The guy that I thought was god. Oliver.

"What did the Twins do to upset the young lass now Hermione?"

Oh how I loved how he said my name! Think fast 'Mione, I must say something witty.

"Erm, they were listening in to our little chat and Gin got mad." Yeah, real witty, Hermione.

"Oh, well good look to them then, that's all I'm saying!" His voice was pure gold to me, as sad as that sounds but hey, what the hell?!

"I am going for a walk down by the lake behind theBurrow, would ya like to join me?" He asked me to go to the lake! YES! It's only the lake but it's a start.

"Of course I will Oliver! Just give me a minute and I shall join you." Wooohooo! I am so going to have to thank the twins later. After I kill them of course.

"Okay lass. I'll be in the living room when you're ready." And with that, he glided down the stairs.

Okay so maybe I exaggerated but ah, what the hell. I then realized I had nothing to wear. Where is Ginny when you need her? I thought that I looked alright in the clothes that I had on already so I just decided to run a brush through my hair and put it in a high ponytail. The last thing I wanted to do was have my untamed hair blowing all around my face! I put on a pair of cute pumps to complete my outfit, and exited the room.

----------The Burrow living room------------

"Hey Ollie---I mean Oliver!" Jesus! I nearly called him Ollie!

"Hey 'Mione. Your hair looks nice. Ready for a stroll?" Wow. He called me 'Mione. I usually only let Ginny call me that, but he could call me 'Mione whenever.

"Yeah. I wonder if Gin has finished killing the twins yet?" Smooth Hermione. Just talk about killing and we shall be just fine.

--------The Lake--------

We had been walking for a few minutes in silence so I decided to break the silence by saying something utterly amazing.

"I've not been here for a while" Yeah. Utterly. Amazing. Not.

"Me neither. So how's life? School alright?" School. He was asking me about school? To me that was as bad as asking about the weather. Never mind. At least I was strolling round the lake with him on my own and talking to him I was fine.

"Life's good and school is fine. Hard, but fine. How about you?" Well. It could have been worse.

"School's good. Like you said it's getting harder and we've got our N.E.W.T.S coming up. They really are nastily exhausting!" N.E.W.T.S. Maybe I should ask him about them. Or not. Probably not the most interesting subject to talk about. Then it hit me. QUIDDITCH!

"How's Quidditch going?" See that wasn't too hard, was it?

"Quidditch? I thought you thought Quidditch was pointless and time consuming?" See No one gets this so I might as well explain it.

"I don't hate Quidditch. I just don't like flying. It's not the actual Quidditch I don't like. I mean, how could you be friends with Harry Potter and not at least like Quidditch?" I laughed.

"Okay you have a point there lass!" We lapsed into silence again. It was a good silence though. Not one of those awkward silences that get on everybody's nerves. By this time we have reached the Burrow's back door and I could see Ginny standing with Fred and George. She had a smirk on her face that clearly said you are going to tell me every single detail-and more. Fred and George were no better actually. Here we go again.

A/N: And there you have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any ideas that you want me to write in this just let me know and I will try my best.

Thanks,

Weasleyobsessed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this on my other chapters but i do not, and never will, own Harry Potter or anything that J.K Rowling created.

Hello! Thanks for reading this! I had a bit of writers block but I got over it in the end and it's all thanks to my writing buddy NUTTYtom james oliverFan. Thanks Adele! I owe you for this! If you have any ideas you would like to see in this story, let me know and I will do my best to put them in the next chapter.

By this time we were now all in the living room. Oliver was sitting with the twins in what looked to be a whispered argument. Ginny was sitting in the chair by the fire looking at me as if to say "Well go on then, tell me everything!" So I inclined my head towards the stairs and left to go to her room.

SLAM! Well, there goes my idea of a quiet conversation. "So, what did you want to talk about Gin?" I asked her with a sigh.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about Hermione Jean (A/N Is it Jean or Jane?)Granger. You." She pointed to me. "Oliver." She jerked her thumb behind her. "Lake." She pointed towards the lake. Well, this was gonna be a short conversation if this was all I was going to get out of her. Oh what a shame. Sarcasm intended.

"Yes, I know I went with Oliver to the lake, I was there you know. What do you what to know? We just talked for a bit. Nothing happened," I replied, looking at the bed spread.

"Look, on my way up here I noticed the twins drag Oliver into their room so do you want to go and see what they are talking about or do you want to sit in here and mope?"

Part of me wanted to go and see what they were talking about and maybe get a few answers to my questions but the other part, the annoying logical part, wanted me to stay right where I am.  
I think on this occasion, I am going to listen to my not so rule abiding side.

I stood up and said, "Let's go and eaves drop. The twins did it so why can't we? Only we won't get caught."

Ginny gave me an evil grin and glided out of the room like a ninja. I decided to follow her lead on the whole ninja thing but it didn't quite work out. I wacked my leg on the chest of draws which earned me the you make one more noise and you will pay looks from Ginny. We crept across the landing and up the steps that led to the twins' bedroom and kneeled down in front of the door. We could immediately hear Oliver's voice saying

"I don't like the lass in that way. I have a girlfriend for Merlin sake. Don't give me that look Fred, I know that look all too well. Ya gave me that look when you made me admit that I like Katie more than I was letting on. Oh great, now I have the both of you giving me those looks. Marvelous."

Oh. My. God. If Fred or George get the truth out of him and I like it, I shall completely forget about telling Mrs. Weasley about them turning Crookshanks green last week. I turned back to the door to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"I know you like her Oliver. I see the way you look at her and let me tell you this. I have never, I repeat never, seen you look that way at Katie before."

Wow, that is amazing. If what Fred or George, is saying is true, then I'm on a winning streak! I put my ear back to the door just in time to hear the thing that may just save the twins life.

"You know you love her." I think that may of been Fred.

"You just won't admit it." Possibly George speaking now.

"Just tell us---"

"Or even better, Hermione---"

"How you feel---"

"If you don't want to do that---"

"Then let us do it!" They finished their rather confusing banter together.

"If I wanted to get murdered by my girlfriend. Yes my GIRLFRIEND, I would ask her to hit me over the head with a Bludger. As I don't want to get murdered by said girlfriend, I will not be telling anyone how I feel about the beautiful, kind- I've just admitted how I feel, haven't I?"

YEY! He likes me! Gosh, I never thought I would be this happy, like, ever! I got up from my kneeling position and did a little happy dance round the landing. Ginny was sitting with her ear pressed to the door still but she suddenly jumped up, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's the rush? Couldn't you see I was in the middle of a happy dance?" I asked Ginny with a goofy smile on my face.

"Oliver asked Fred or George if they could hear something out side on the landing. Probably from the result of your 'Happy Dance' well. If I have learnt one thing today, it would be that Oliver is so into you and don't even try and deny it missy! The only problem is that he has a girlfriend and the one thing you do not want to do is piss of Katie Bell."

"Katie is a softie from what I've heard." Now I was confused and worried. Way to rain on my parade Ginny!

"She is but if you get on the wrong side of her or upset one of her friends then you should just go into hiding for a very long time." Oh crap. Well there goes my life.

"What should I do then? I really like Oliver, but I don't want to upset anyone, least of all someone who would quite happily inflict pain if I steal her boyfriend."

"Hmmmm problems, problems. I really don't like problems 'Mione. How about we go and grab some lunch, come back home, and see what happens with the whole Oliver thing. I will speak to the twins for you and see what else they can get out of him."

Oh no, now I have Ginny, The female version of Cupid on the case as well as the two most mischievous people I know on the case. Great!

Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE leave a review to tell me what you think!

Thanks,

weasleyobsessed 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello! Thanks again for reading this chapter and I am so sorry I am not updating very often but I have two weeks of for Easter now so I will probably spend ost of that time writing!  
Thanks again to NUTTYtom James oliverFAN (I think I might just start calling you NUTTYtom if that's alright Adele? :D) Thanks! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Four

Over the next few days, Ginny never stopped asking me questions. One minute she was asking me what my favorite fruit was, the next minute she was asking me what time of day I liked best

---Monday Morning---

"Hey Hermione, how are you? I have a question for you." Okay, seriously, Ginny was way too chirpy in the morning?

"Morning Gin, I'm fine. As to the question, go for it," I replied yawning.

"What is your favorite colour, fruit and do you like the sunset?" Okay, random much!

"Erm...kinda random Ginny, but my favorite colour is blue, my favorite fruit is strawberries and I love the sunset, it's beautiful," I replied intrigued as to why she was asking such random questionsout of the blue.

"Okay, thanks Hermione, you have helped a lot. Oh, and I was just wondering if you wanna go shopping this afternoon?" Ugh, I'm not too keen on shopping, but if I am going to find out what she is planning then I had better agree to this.

"Sure, shopping sounds good." Such a liar Hermione.

"Great! I'll meet you down here after lunch. Oh, and you might want to were flats because we are gonna be doing a hell of a lot walking today." Great. Well there goes my idea of a relaxing day of avoiding Ginny and the twins.

"Okay, I will meet you here just after lunch" Right. I had better go and get dressed and make sure I don't run into Oliver on my way.

- - - On the way to Ginny's room. - - -

BAM!

Oh my god. I have just ran into Oliver Wood. Even though it felt like I was running into a brick wall. Well, I think it might be safe to stop that train of thought right there

"I am so sorry Oliver, I wasn't looking were I was going. Are you okay?" Oh, now he probably won't even talk to me.

"Calm down lass. I wasn't looking were I was going either! Had my head in the clouds again I suppose. Can I ask you something 'Mione?" 'Mione. I think I have found my new favorite nickname!

"Sure, go for it." I really need to stop saying that it is even starting to annoy me.

"Do you know what is up with Ginny? She keeps looking at me, looking away and then smirking at the twins. It's kind of unnerving." Oh. My. God. I am going to kill Ginerva Molly Weasley! But first, I have to lie to Oliver Wood which is one thing I really didn't want to do.

"No, sorry. She keeps looking at me in a funny way swell. I am going shopping with her later though so I will find out what I can."

Okay, so not a total lie, but bad enough, being as I know exactly why she is giving him funny looks.

"Okay then lass, I hope you have a good time shopping and good luck with finding out stuff from Ginny. I've heard she can be sneakier than the twins when she wants to be though." Too right.

"Thanks and I really am sorry about running into you."

"Don't worry about it 'Mione. I will see you later" Well that didn't go too bad.

"Yeah, see you later." I said as I walked past him to get too Ginny's bedroom.

- - - Lunch - - -

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that there was only one seat left and that was opposite Oliver. It was only the Twins, me, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Oliver here for lunch so there should be plenty of room but all the other seats had things like books and cloaks on them. All accept the seat across from Oliver.

I guess Ginny or the twins had informed their parents of the little plan because normally Mrs. Weasley would of asked Ginny to remove anything that shouldn't be on the table or chairs into the broom cupboard. No one had noticed me standing in the doorway yet so I was safe to listen to the interesting conversation they were having with Oliver.

"So, Ollie, what's your favorite colour-" Said by Fred

"Time of day?" said by George

"And your fave fruit?" Said by Ginny

"Ermm This is kinda random guys! Can I ask why you need to know?"

I am as intrigued as to why Ginny is asking Oliver exactly the same questions as she asked me.

"Just for future reference Oliver. You never know, we might want to throw you a birthday bash and we want to know what your favorite colour is so little miss fashion can get it right," Fred said, pointing to Ginny.

Wait. It's Oliver's birthday soon? Why didn't I know this? What should I get him? What would he appreciate the most? Why am I asking So many questians?

"Yeah and we will need to know what time of day you prefer so we can set it at the right time," continued George.

"And the fruit?" Oliver asked Ginny, lifting an eyebrow. Wow, he looked pretty cute doing that. Back to the matter at hand Hermione.

"Well, I'm sure Mum would like to give you some healthy food as well as a load of un-healthy stuff, plus, you wouldn't want to put on weight because that might affect you game." By game I assumed she meant Quidditch. That was a mean card too play on Oliver though!

"Okay, Okay. My favorite colour is blue, my favorite time of day is sunset and my favorite fruit is strawberries." Oh My God. All of his answers match mine! Is it a coincidence? Or just plain weird? Well, let's find out. I thought all of this whilst walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what with all the stuff on the seats?" I knew exactly what all the stuff on the seats was for but they didn't need to know that.

"Don't worry about moving things lass. Thee is seat there. I'll help you clean that up after lunch if you really want to put everything away," Oliver said, while smiling at me. This was gonna be a long day.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again to my lovely readers, (About 3 people from what I gathered by how many reviews I got!) and NUTTYtom james oliverFAN for giving me inspiration and helping me when I need it.

Next chapter: Shopping with Ginny and Oliver gets a visit from someone Hermione really does not want to see.... 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello Again! Thanks Go to the people who have reviewed the other chapters! thanks to Darksaber3434 for being a brilliant beta

Chapter 5

"Thanks Oliver" I said, returning his smile and trying not to stare. On the odd occasion I did, I always got snapped out of it by Ginny smirking and the twins sniggering. I just hope Oliver didn't notice. Lunch dragged on for me and I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Well, I was entirely wrong.

"Mum, I just thought I should let you know that me and Hermione are going to floo into Diagon Alley after lunch," Ginny informed her mother in the sickly sweet voice she uses to get her mum to agree with whatever she is saying.

"Okay dear, you can go out as long as you are back before nine. Oh and when you and Hermione come back would you girls be dears and help Katie to unpack her things? She will be staying in your room you and Hermione."

Oh my Merlin. I really hope she mans a long lost cousin called Katie, or and Auntie Katie. I decided to ask her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering who you meant by Katie?" Gosh, I really hope she dosen't say Katie Bell.

"Katie Bell dear. Oliver's Girlfriend she is going to the Quidditch match with the boys. You remember Katie dont you?"

Oh gosh, I felt like crying. I guess I had to grin and bear it. For now at least.

"Of course I remember Katie. How long have you and Katie been going out for now Oliver?" Why. Why did I have to ask him that?

"Er, six months now lass. I was wondering, do girls like Lilly's or daisy's better?" Oh dear, boys really can't make a decision to save their life.

"Lilly's" was the reply he got from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay thanks ladies. Thanks for a smashing lunch Mrs. Weasley, but I have to go and meet Kates at the train station" Kates? Kates?

Did he give everyone a nickname? Did he call Ginny Gin, or Fred Freddie? Okay, Hermione, calm down or I fear I may explode.

"Okay dear, say hello to her for me and don't feel you need to return straight home, take as long as you want." Ohthis was goingto be a long summer holiday. We still have three weeks until we get to go back to Hogwarts.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. See you all later. Have fun shopping ladies, Oh, and if you do find anything interesting 'Mione, be sure to let me know" Oliver directed that last part to me. I knew exactly what he was talking about though. He remembered that I said I would tell him any information that I found out from Ginny as to why she was looking at him strangely and why she smirked at him in a 'knowing way' every time he walked into a room.

"Don't worry Oliver, I haven't forgotten my promise!" Wow, he remembered! Okay, act cool 'Mione. He smiled that heart melting smile then said good bye to every one

We all went into the living room and let our lunch go down. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap in the corner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the sofa talking, Ginny was sitting watching the twins and I was reading a Potions textbook.

"Mum, when are Harry and Ron going to be back from Romania?" I knew full well she didn't want to know when Ron was back but it would look a bit fishy if she just asked about Harry.

"Harry will be back next Tuesday dear," Mrs. Weasley relied smiling at the now blushing Ginny. Harry moved into the Burrow last month because the Dursleys were getting so bad. You had to feel sorry for him really but he hated all form of pity so we generally just left him be.

"OK, right, Hermione I think we should be off now if we want to get back in time. See you later."

"Bye." was the response we got.

- - - Diagon Alley - - -

"So where do you want to go? Ginny asked me.

"Let's go to the cafe over there and have ourselves a little chat before we go any were else" Ginny gulped and had the decency to look a little bit guilty while I dragged her to the cafe and ordered us both a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So, what's your little plan with the twins then?" I came straight out with it. I never was one to beat around the bush.

"Plan? what plan?" Oh great. Now she is trying to play the innocent card.

"You know full well what plan Gin. I am talking about the plan were you ask me a load of random questions and then the twins 'coincidentally' ask Oliver the very same questions over lunch. The plan where all the seats at the table are filled with a load of random things like shoes and cloaks except the seat across from Oliver. Yes Ginny, I heard your little conversation." Now I was really annoyed and I didn't know why. OK, scratch that, I do know why I just don't want to admit it.

"Oh that plan?" Ginny said, looking anywhere but me.

"Yes, Ginny, that plan." Oh, boy, this shopping trip is going to last longer than I had hoped.

"Look Gin, let's talk about yours and the twins crazy plans later on because right now, I need to buy more books than strictly necessary in order for me to prepare for facing Katie Bell. Katie Bell the girl dating Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood who I think I am slowly falling in love with,"  
I said, my voice getting louder and louder until I eventually slapped my hand over my mouth.

Ginny looked rather shocked when she said, "Right, here's the plan." Oh no, not another plan.

"We are going to go to Flourish and Blots, then we will go and get some new shoes - that always cheers me up- then we will go and get a new outfit to go with afore mentioned shoes and then we will go and Floo back to the Burrow to face Katie and whatever else life decides to throw at us. If at any point you felt like you want to scream or yell, don't hold back because once we get back to the Burrow, you won't get a chance because don't forget, she is sharing a room with us." For once, her plan wasn't that crazy.

We spent around four hours shopping, ranting and raving about how life wasn't fair until we decided that after getting three pairs of new shoes each, two books for me and some pretty cool clothes (All picked by Ginny of course) Our poor feet couldn't take anymore so we flooed back to the Burrow.

"Go on, you can go first Gin." See I was being nice to someone who was plotting with the twins of all people behind my back. And some people *cough* Draco *cough* thought I was stuck up and mean.

"Cheers hun. I'll see you in a few. And don't worry about a thing. If you ever feel like you want to let of some steam, just grab me and we shall go for a walk so you can yell all you want." She really is a night-ess in shining armour.

"Thanks Gin, you're a star!" After Ginny had gone, I grabbed some Floo powder, threw it into the flames, stepped into the fireplace and shouted The Burrow.  
I then found myself stepping out into the Weasley kitchen and face to face with the one person I really did not want to see. Katie Bell.

A/N: well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know in a review. If you hated it, let me know in a review why you hated it! Thanks,

weasleyobsessed 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks sooo much Adele for helping me get over my writers block! I owe you for this!

Chapter 6

"Hi Katie!" Oh, no, this is all I need, crazy girlfriends and plotting Ginny's.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I hope your well." Yeah, I hoped she was as well as a sick pig.

"I'm all good. Hey, I was wondering if you knew were the twins room was? Oliver went up there to get changed but he is taking ages so I wanted to go and check to make sure he is alright?" Great, she is a clingy girlfriend. Just marvelous.

"It's just round the corner from Ginny's room and I am going there now so I can show you were it is if you want?" Why? Why did I have to be nice?

"Sure, that'd be great." God, she had an annoying voice. On the way to the staircase, I grabbed Ginny who had been standing in the doorway watching the exchange with interest. I gave her a look that plainly said "I need to talk to you" She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. We climbed the rickety staircase up until we got to Ginny's room. "If you go up the next flight of stairs, the first door you get to is the Twins room." What did she think I was going to take her all the way to the twins room or something?

"Thanks 'Mione, you're a star!" 'Mione? God I hate it when people call me that. Well with the exception of Ginny and maybe, just maybe, Oliver. I walked into Ginny's room with her and sat on her bed.

"So. what do you want to talk about?"

---Katie's POV---

I walked up the next flight of stairs and spotted a door that had a sign saying 'enter... if you dare' it was such a Fred and George thing to do so it had to be their room! I was about to knock on the door when I heard Fred[s voice say "Look, we know you like her, so just tell Kates that you just don't like her in that way anymore and you think you would be better off as of as friends." Well, Oliver certaintlywasn't going to get away with that. Wait, Fred said 'I know you like her.' Who did he like?

If he didn't like me anymore, why didn't he just tell me?

George was talking now.

"Yeah, come on. You need to be a man, tell Katie it's not going to work out and then tell Hermione you love her."

Hermione, as in Hermione Granger? If what they were saying was true, then not only am I going to make Oliver pay for hurting me, and lying to me, I am going to make Granger's life hell.

"One: I am not telling Katie it;s over, and two, I. Do. Not. Like. Or. Love. Hermione. Jean. Granger. When are you gonna get that in your heads? I don't like the lass in that way!  
We are just friends and- what? Why are you looking at me in that way?" I guessed The Twins were giving him that all knowing smirk they have perfected over the years.

"You know Grangers middle name. She dosen't randomly go around telling people her middle name you know." That git. I bet if someone asked Oliver what my middle name was, he would get it completely wrong.

"Yeah... well... I... You.... Can.... Ummm ." Stuttering fool.

"You can stutter at us all you want Ollie, but the truth of the matter is you like Granger. You love her more than you could ever love Katie and you don't want to admit it because it scares you." Damn those twins and theirability to be serious and smart whenever the time strikes them. I decided that I had heard enough from the guys so I walked down the stairs until I got to Ginny's room. I stood outside the Girls room and listened to Ginny talk to Hermione, who sounded like she was about to cry. Good, serves her right for wanting to steal my Oliver.

"Look, hunny, don't cry, boy's are not worth our tears. Come here." I gathered Ginny gave Granger a hug because her sniffling stopped.

"I know Gin but the thing is I think I like him as more than a friend, more than a crush even. I think I am slowly falling in love with him."

Great. So now I have my boyfriend falling in love with the all knowing Gryffindor princess, and said Gryffindor princess returning the feelings he shouldn't be having anyway.

"I'm sure, at the end of all this, you and him will get together and live a long and happy life" What is she, some self help book?

"Yeah, but there is one small thing getting in the way of us living a- what was it? Oh yeah, a 'long and happy life'." Too right there is. Me.

"And what's that Hermione?"

"Katie. His girlfriend. The one he loves. The happy go lucky, gets the guy, Katie. The person Oliver loves for many reasons."

Oh, if only she knew. Wait, it's probably a good thing that she doesn't know.

"Okay then, give me three reasons he is sooo in love with her then." This should be interesting.

"One: She likes Quidditch. Two: She is a superb chaser. Three: she is really pretty." Wow, she just unknowingly gave me two compliments. I mean, I am rather pretty focus Katie, your relationship is at stake here.

"Okay. One: you like Quidditch too. Two: She was a superb Chaser last year when they were just friends so that dosen't count. Three: she isn't that pretty. You are way prettier than her. She has to wear LOADS of make-up to achieve that flawless look. You wait until tomorrow morning when she gets up, she will apply loads of foundation, tons of conceiler, mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss." I don't wear that much makeup. Just because I care about my appearence.

"Thanks, Gin. You're the best. I don't know how I would get through all of this without you."

"Do you know what the best bit is though?"

"Go on Gin, make my day even better!"

"She will only be with us for tonight and a bit of tomorrow. We catch the train to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget about the twins and mine oh so brilliant plan!" Plan? What plan? Well, I think it is time for me to make my own plan.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot. Wow, that's brilliant! I'm going to go and get a glass of water so I shall see you at tea, ok? Thanks for everything Gin. Oh, and I must get details on this Oh so brilliant plan."

"Not a chance in hell sweetie. And don't sweat it. It's what us girly friends are for." God they make me sick. Hang on Granger said she was going to get a glass of water and I said I was going to get Ollie. I think this is my cue to leave.

I was halfway up the stair case when I ran into the twins.

"Hey, guys. I was just looking for Ollie. You haven't seen him have you?" That's right, just act chirpy and everyone will be happy.

"Yea, he is in our room if you want to go up Kates."

"Thanks." I continued up the stairs until I got to the boys room. I softly knocked on the door and asked if I could come in. the only reply I got was "Umm Hmm" I just hoped he wasn't about to dump me or my plan will never work. I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey Ollie, I was just wondering if you were ready to go?"

"Katie, its twenty past ten. Our reservations were at nine. Sorry honey. To make it up to you, I will take you to Hogsmead and we shall go whearever you wish." He walked up to me and gave me a hug. Well, at least he wasn't going to dump me within the next four months. The next Hogsmead weekend wasn't until December.

---Ginny's POV---

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for the twins. They said after I had spoke to Hermione and they had spoke to Oliver, they would come to my room and we could compare notes as it were.

"Hello our favorite sister-" Fred started.

"Our darling sister---" George continued

"Our all knowing sister" They finished together, waving their hands in the air like the loons they were.

"I am your only sister you dorks. Now get over here and tell me what little Ollie said." I knew they wouldn't disobey me after our last encounter. Fred came and sat on the end of my bed and George sat in my chair by the window.

"So, what did Oliver say to you two then?" Well, I was like Hermione in this since because I was never one to beat around the bush.

"He said that he wasn't going to give Katie up just because he loved Hermione." Wow, he actually admitted it.

"So, he says he is in love with her, but won't dump his girlfriend to be with the one he truly loves? Guys are demented." This earned me a couple of dirty looks from the boys. "Don't look at me like that."

"Look, we will talk about your description about guys later on but right now we need to discuss our plan," said Fred.

"Right, our plan. How about, when we get back to Hogwarts, it will be easier. I could ask Katie to show me how to do a few new moves on the Quidditch pitch and if we finish earlier than expected, I can ask her for some advise on girly things. While I am being bored to death by Katie, take Oliver and Hermione down to the lake with a picnic basket that I will get prepared by the house elves, sit with them for a couple of minutes then say you are going to look for Lee. Also tell them that if you take too long looking for him, just start without you. You can't see the lake from the Quidditch pitch anyway so we should be okay."

"Just remind us not to do anything to get you to make a plan against us little sister of ours you can be cunning when you want to be." This coming from George was a big compliment!

"Why thank you big brother of mine. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get ready for tea." As they were walking to the door I could have sworn I heard them mutter, "Only because Harry is coming back from Romania tonight." Cheeky gits. Even if they were right.

--- No one's POV ---

Little did they know, Katie had been listening in the entire time and was now on her way down to the living room to have herself a little chat with Hermione.

A/N: Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Welcome new readers, and welcome back old readers. Sorry. Channeling Dumbledore then :D First off, I would Like to thank NUTTYtom james oliverFAN for all the help she is giving me and The Quibblers Publisher for kicking me up the bum and prompting me to update faster.  
Aso, I would like to thank Luiz4200 for reveiwing each and every chapter. (NUTTY has aswell, THANKS!!) Virtual cookies too all :D I would also like to thank my beta Darksaber3434

Warning.... Mild (And I mean mild) language. It is a T after all but.... ah well.

I give you.

Chapter 7

- - -Katie's POV - - -

I had been listening to the whole conversation between Ginny and the twins while Ollie sulked in his room. I thought me, Fred and George were quite good friends. Well, I thought wrong then, didn't I. I mean, what sort of FRIEND goes behind their FRIENDS back plotting to break their FRIEND and her boyfriend? Sorry, lost my cool a bit then. Wait, Fred and George said they were going downstairs so I guess I had better head down to the living room to have a little word with Granger.

- - - The living room, Hermione's POV - - -

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room, just thinking about things. Ron and Harry were back from Romania now and Charlie was back for a short while now which naturally meant Bill was home for a couple of nights. Honestly, those boys were joined at the hip! They may as well of been twins! So it was a full house really, save Percy. I had spoke to Harry and Ron about the whole Oliver situation because if they didn't hear it from me, they would A) Find out from someone else any way or B) Get mad. Harry was cool about it all. That boy took everything in his stride. Ron, however was a different story. He said that I couldn't like Oliver because I was supposed to be with him. It took both Charlie and Harry to calm him down then I had to spend a few moments explaining to him that we would be better off as friends. Eventually though he calmed down and promised to not say anything to Oliver. I had been sitting thinking things over for a bit when who should walk in, but Katie Bell.

"Granger, I need a word with you." Uh-oh, this didn't sound too good. Best be nice huh?

"What's up Katie?"

"You know full well what's up Granger! I know all about your obsession with Oliver. I ALSO know that if you dont drop it and move on to some other poor unfortunate person soon, then you're going too regret it. And let's face facts babe, they would have to be pretty desperate, and well, pathetic to even look your way."

What the hell? Who does she think she is? After her little speech, she flounced of into the kitchen and I could hear her use her sickly sweet voice she used with parents and the like to ask Mrs. Weasley is she needed any help. She declined of course. Good job too. Bell would poison me at the first chance she got.

- - - Charlie's POV - - -  
I was just going to get Ginny down for dinner when I heard Katie talking to, or rather warning Hermione against Something to do with Oliver. I didn't catch all of it but I heard enough to know that if someone didn't help Hermione soon, then she was going to be in trouble. I had heard about Katie's reputation from Tonk's cousin who is in the same year as Katie. Adele I think her name was. According to George a real stunner to. I wouldn't be surprised if they got together soon. Anyway, Adele told Tonk's that if Katie didn't get her way, there was usually hell to pay for. For example. Last year, Adele told Tonk's who told me that because Katie wanted to say on the team, she sabotaged Adele's tryout. She (Adele) ended up in the hospital wing for a week with boils in all the wrong places and a shock of green hair. Poor girl. Mental note to self: Must pre-warn Hermione against Katie.

- - - Ginny's POV - - -

We (Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Oliver, Mum, Dad, Hermione, Me and unfortunately Katie) were all sitting at the table enjoying another amazing dinner cooked by mum. Our last before we return to Hogwarts. I knew something was up because Katie kept shooting Hermione death glares every time she thought no one was looking, Hermione looked really upset and deep in thought, Charlie looked like something was seriously bothering him and Oliver looked down right depressed.

I shared a look with the twins that clearly said 'we need to talk straight after dinner.' I wasn't 100% certain but I think Charlie might know something. I'm not quite sure how he found out mind you but I think I may be having a quick chat with him as well.

After dinner we all went and sat in the living room. Harry and Ron settled themselves in the corner playing ExploadingSnap with Hermione watching them, Mum and Dad sat in the arm chairs, talking quietly, Katie was sitting by the fire with, or should I say on, Oliver. Poor thing. Bill and Charlie sat on the sofa with the twins perching on either side. I needed to talk to Charlie so I went and pushed George of the arm of the chair so I could sit down. "Charlie, do you know anything about what's going on with the whole Hermione thing." I asked him quietly, as to ensure Hermione, Katie or Oliver didn't hear anything.

"Yes Gin, I do. But is it really wise to talk about things down here? Whenever one is in bed tonight, I will come and talk to you."

"That's no good because I am sharing a room with Bell and Hermione, remember." I loved Charlie and everything but he could be pretty dim sometimes.

"Oh, okay then. How about, when everyone goes back to Hogwarts, we talk via owl? Sounds like a plan?" See, that was better.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan from where I am sitting. Remind me again why I am sitting on the floor Gin?" Oh yeah, I forgot about him.

"Well, you wouldn't move so I made you move." Not entirely the truth but oh, well.

"You didn't ask me too move you pleb."

"George, get off the floor and don't call your sister a pleb. Everyone, it's time for bed. I want you all up nice and early to catch the train tomorrow."

"Yes mum," was the reply she got from most people, save Harry, who gave her a "Yes Mrs. Weasley." Honestly. That boy, you've gotta love him!

"Now then Harry dear, what have I told you about that hum? I think you can start calling me Molly now dear. Now come on all of you, yes that includes you Charlie, you too Bill. Off to bed."

As we all trudged off to bed, I saw Katie smirk as she leaned in and kissed Oliver, slowly and sweetly on the lips. Hermione looked as if she was going to die on the spot, poor girl, until Charlie, bless him, took her hand and led her out of the room.

I walked up the stairs and into my room to see Hermione wrapped up in Charlie's arms, crying. "Hey Char, thanks for helping Hermione. You're a Gem! Could you do me another small favor and go and distract Katie while I calm Hermione down please?

"Too late Weasle-B." Merlin this just got awkward.

"Go away Katie, this has nothing to do with you." Wow, Charlie was on a roll tonight. Must remember to get him an extra special Christmas present.

"This has everything to do with me Charles. If it had nothing to do with someone, that someone would be you. You have only been here five minutes and you are already sticking your nose in where it is not wanted." That utter cow!

"Like you have a right to talk to Charlie like that. You come to the Burrow thinking you own the place, then you tell me to, what was it? Back of or I will regret it? Get a grip girl. Oliver isn't something to own you know! He is a human with feelings who can decide for himself who he wants to go out with. If he wants to date you, that's fine by me. It's just a shame he dosen't know what a total bitch you are. If he, for some wonderful reason, wants to go out with me, I shall be over the moon. If not, that's fine too. If he wanted to marry his broom, I would be ok with that too, because if he is happy, then I am happy."

"Well said Hermione." That was the arrival of the twins. Honestly, how many more people could I fit into my room?

"Well...You...If... Hump." And with that, she flounced out of my room. Good. She was starting to make it smell.

- - - Hermione's POV - - -

Isn't my life just marvelous? I now have Ginny plotting with the twins, Charlie is now in on whatever it is they ware planning and I know have Oliver's crazy, stupid, Psychopathic girlfriend threatening me. Great.

A/N Review please *Flashes dazzaling smile* 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello!

SO sorry about the lack of updates but I have had a bad bout of writers block :(

Thanks go to NUTTYtom james oliverFAN, You have helped me loads on this and I shall be eternaly grateful!

I give you:

Chapter Eight

- - - George's POV - - -

"So, does anyone wanna inform us lovely gent's what has just happened and what is up with Hermione?"

"You want to know what has just happened?" No, I want to know what you are doing cuddling a sleeping dragon.

"Well, I did just ask 'Mione. And what's wrong?" I was really concerned so I just have to hope she dosen't bite my head off.

"Don't get smart with me Weasley! And don't call me 'Mione. I HATE that nickname. And there is nothing wrong. You have it all wrong." Oh really?

"Well. No need to shout, Hermione. So. If there is nothing wrong, care to tell me and my less than handsome brother---"

"Do you mind, I am here you know---"

"Don't interrupt Freddie." Here I shot him my best grin, whilst he huffed in the corner. I could tell he wasn't mad thought because of the mischievous glint he had in his eyes. "As I was saying, Care to tell us why you are currently wrapped up in Charlie's arms? Why you have red puffy eyes and why Katie Bell looks like she could kill the next person she comes across?"

Wow. I am now getting death glares from Ginny. What did I do wrong? I think I am about to find out. Cue explosion from Miss. Weasley.

"She is upset because of your mates' stupid girlfriend. She came in here, said Charlie has only been here five minutes and is already sticking his nose in where it's not wanted, said that Hermione needs to 'back of or she will regret it' and then she proceeded to stutter like a fool and flounced out of my room. But not before Hermione gave her what for." OH, Oh, that gives me a great idea for a product! Sorry. Wrong timing.

"Okay. Well, at least we are off to Hogwarts tomorrow." See every silver lining has a cloud. Or is it the other way 'round? These Muggle saying confuse me.

"Good. The sooner I get away from her, the sooner I can carry on with my life." Awww. Poor Hermione. I really do feel sorry for her.

- - - Hogwarts Express Oliver's POV - - -

Me, George, Fred and Lee were all in a Compartment, Just chatting when Katie came in. I really like her and everything but she can get real clingy at times. Hermione isn't clingy...

"Hey babe how are you? I can't wait to get back to school. Hey, can we go exploring when we get back? I'm sure there is loads more to undercover. I mean, the castle is HUGE!" Exploring? What is she, Four? Hermione wouldn't want to go exploring. She would probably like a walk around the lake. I like walking around the lake.

"Sure." Fred, George and Lee were now sniggering as Katie came and sat on my lap. We then sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Kates. How has your summer been?" Lee always has been good at breaking the ice.

"It has been GREAT! I got to spend most of the summer with Ollie, and I got to have some... Interesting chats with Hermione." The twins went from sniggering to giving Katie the evils in a matter of seconds.

"Hum. very interesting from what Hermione has told us." Something was defiantly up. Katie looked slightly panicky and asked

"What has Hermione told you?" Okay, now I am intrigued.

"Everything" Okay. It was really weird when they spoke in time with each other. Katie suddenly jumped up of my lap and said that she was going for a walk. When she was gone I said

"Right. spill."

- - -Katie's POV- - -

I was livid. How dare she? Well. I will just have to put my plans forward wont I? By this time, I had reached the compartment of the Golden Trio an there little friends. I yanked the door open and yelled "What the hell is up with you woman? Why can't you just back of? You always have to try and get what you can't have." Weasle-ette looked murderous, Won-Won looked confused, Wonder Boy looked Shocked and Granger looked more than annoyed when she stood up, grabbed my arm and yanked me out into the corridor. She proceeded to drag me into an empty compartment and hissed

"Like I said before, Get. A. Grip. You need to grow up and realize that you can't always have what you want. Why can't you see that this isn't all about you? Do you get your kicks out of spreading crap about other people? I know it was you that spread the rumors about Grace and Adele, I also know that it was you who got Fred and George into serious trouble last year and I also know that you have purposely messed up a Quidditch game just so you could get some attention. Why would you do that to the man you love? The man you love so much you go on a rampage every time a female so much breathes the same air as him." Stupid jumped up know it all. Who does she think she is?

"Well, let me tell you this you stupid little girl. Ollie would never look twice at a little girl like you. You bucked tooth, idiotic, star struck silly little school girl." Well. That should put her of. She yanked the door open and ran back to the Golden trio's compartment. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

- - - Ginny's POV - - -

Hermione came storming back into the compartment, grabbed her robes and threw them over her Muggle clothes. She looked seriously annoyed. I decided to ask what was up.

"What's up Hermione?" The only reply I got was a glare.

"You want to know what is up? Just go and ask Katie." She spat out the word Katie as if it was some contagious infection. Humm. I must speak to Fred and George about this.

"What did she say this time?" I really am getting sick of Katie bloody Bell.

"I will tell you later," She huffed as she pocked herself between Harry and Ron.

"Will someone please tell me and Harry what is going on?" God. We really do not need Ron exploding right now.

"I'm sure the girls will tell us when they are ready." I shot Harry a grateful smile. He really could be and angel when he wanted to be.

A/N OK, I know, short chapter and I am sorry about that but I should get over it by the next chapter... I hope! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I am soooo soooo sorry that this took so long to get out. I had planned on writing it sooner but I got sucked into the relm of school and - Ok, I am just making excuses now but really, I am sorry and I hope you enjoy!  
This is kind of a filler chapter really but I felt I needed to post a chapter so I could let anyone who is reading this that I havent abandoned it so I appologise about the chapter length.  
Chapter 9

Potions. Great. I start the year with potions. Harry bought me out of my thoughts by saying "Hey, Hermione, Have you got potions first thing?"

"Yeah, great start to a great year, huh?" I answered, sarcasticly. For the past couple of days, Ron hasnt been talking to me . I dont know what I have done but I think it might be something to do with me liking Oliver. Ever since he found out he has been acting strange.  
I have sat down with him and explained that I only think of him as my brother, that I like him like I like Harry. I just dont think we have a future. I dont like Ron, and never had liked Ron, as much as I like Oliver. My god, When did my life become so god damn complicated? Katie has been rather quiet over the past few days. I have learnt from past experiance that it is never a good sign when your enemy is quiet for a long period of time. I just hope she isnt planning anything. I dont even know if Oliver likes me like I like him. He has never shown any interest in me other than when we walked arounds the lake and when we had a couple of convosations when Ginny was off snogging Harry somewere. Of course Ginny would deny such things. As would Harry.

"Right, come on guys. The last thing we need is detention with Snape on the first day back." Harry said, smirking at my horrified expression. Well, What did he expect? He knows how much I hate Snape. And detention. And potions, come to think of it.

- - - Potions, Hermione's POV - - -

We were sitting in the potions classroom, listning to snape drone on and on about the 20 propoties of moonstone. Even I found it a bit on the boring side but that is only because I had already learnt about it when I was doing some light reading over the summer. Ginny said I should of been shopping and doing girly things instead of reading things about moonstones. I, of course, ignored her. Snape was halfway through the lesson when there was knock on the door. Now, anyone with half a brain knew Better than to disrupt his lesson so it must be something rather important.

"Enter" Snape bellowed in his emotionless voice. Then man could scare even Voldemort. OK, so mabey that was exadurating a little. You get the idea. The potions classroom door opened and who should stroll in but Katie Bell. Great. My life just got a little bit worse. "Yes Miss. Bell. What is it? This had better be good enough and important enough for you to disturb my teaching." Well, if she wasnt intimidated enough before she certantly is now. I hope.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see Hermione Granger Sir. He says it is urgant." Oh god, What have I done? I think I have been performing well in with my prefect duties and I am pretty sure I havent been getting in to trouble with Harry and his little adventures so what would he want me for?  
Wait, this isnt another one of her little tricks is it?

"Very well. Miss Granger you may leave. Get back to your work the rest of you. NOW!" God he was cranky today. I gathered up my things and followed Katie out of the classroom. We walked in silence until we rounded the corner and she pulled me by the arm into an abandoned classroom.

"What are you doing Katie?"

"Shut up Granger and tell me exactly what you are planning to do to break me and Ollie up. Let me tell you now. You. Will. Never. Break. Me. And. Oliver. Up. Get that into your head for the last time." She sneered at me. What did I ever do to her? HUH? OK, don't answe that one.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Not. Going. To. Break. You. And. Oliver. Wood. Up! I dont break relationships up. It is wrong and twisted. Kind of like you really." Well, if she cant take it she shouldnt give it.

"Well. Let me make this perfectly clear. As I said before, Oliver wouldnt look twice at you, and if I catch you so much as looking at him, I will make sure you regret it." By this time, I was letting the tears roll down my cheeks freely. She reached over and wiped a tear off my cheek and said "I think it is time to get over this silly crush. Humm?" And with that, she turned to walk out of the room only she ran into a problem on the way. that problem being Oliver Wood.

A/N I had uploaded this before but with a differant ending to the chapter. I re-read it and thought "Good god, this is shocking :) i hope you like the new ending. please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates but I have had a completely hectic few months! I hope this makes up for it :)

Chapter Ten

*Hermione's POV*

This should be interesting. Oliver walked into the room, eyes flickering between Katie and me. As he walked in, he walked straight passed Katie and kept on walking until he got to me.  
He then reached out and wiped a stray tear of off my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I was shocked to say the least. I looked at Katie and boy did she look mad, fuming in fact. Oliver gave me a small smile and I offered him a watery one in return. He then turned around and stepped towards Katie.

"Look, Oliver, I can explain everything. It's not what it seems. I'm the innocent one here. I came down here because I had been informed by a reliable source that Hermione Granger had skipped class. I-" Oliver raised his hand and she stopped rambling on.

Oh God. I just hope I haven't caused anything major. Oliver then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them again before talking to Katie.

"Don't feed me those lies, Katie. I know the truth. I'm not that dumb. When you were on the train, I had a word with the told me everything. I have also been talking to Charlie Weasley. He sent me owl the other day because he overheard one of your and Hermione's ... interesting conversations over the summer. I have also had a word with Adele."

At Katie's confused look he explained, "You know, the girl whose Quidditch try out you sabotaged so you could have the remaining Chaser spot? The girl who ended up in the hospital wing for a few weeks all because you wanted to make sure you got the position just to get to know me better? I know that you have been saying mean things, making snide remarks all summer to Hermione and I also know that this has got to stop."

Wow. Talk about being blunt. We all stood in complete silence until the one person you don't need to see when you should be either in class or in your common room walked in. Severus Snape.

"What is going on in here? Miss Bell, I thought I could trust you? Oh well, I guess it just proves my point that all Gryffindors are untrustworthy and I guess the house qualities are lies as you are not loyal to your word. Mr. Wood, what are you doing here? Miss Granger, get back to class! NOW!" We all jumped as he shouted the last word. Needless to say, I ran out of that empty class room like a bat out of hell.

*Oliver's POV*

Oh my God. Could this day get any worse? My girlfriend has turned out to be some psychopathic maniac. The most hated teacher since like, forever, has just caught Hermione out of class and is going to take house points and yell at me just for being Gryffindor. Brilliant.

"I won't ask you again, Wood. Why are you out of class?" I'm not gonna lie, that man's voice scared the Bludgers out of me. I decided honesty was the best policy.

"I have a free period, sir. I don't have a class to attend. I just needed some thinking time and I find the dungeons quiet and calming." See. That wasn't too hard.

"Right, so if I was to quote you on that to the Headmaster, he would say that you are indeed telling the truth?"

I smirked and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself, sir?"

Snape turned around and standing in the door way himself was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What's the matter, Severus? I have just sent poor Miss Granger to Minerva. She was in hysterics. And Miss Bell looked positively furious. Whatever has happened? Mr. Wood, why don't you tell me what has happened?"

"Certainly, sir. My girlfriend, Katie Bell, and I have been having some... relationship troubles. Katie was under the impression that Hermione is going to 'steal me', so to speak, and that I was going to leave her for Hermione." Do you people know what it is like to speak about your personal problems with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape? No? Well, let me tell you... It is downright creepy!

Snape was the next person to speak.

"So you are telling me that this is all over some silly fight you and your girlfriend have been getting into and I had to end my class early to come and find my missing student all because you were having girlfriend troubles? This place is going to send me topsy-turvy within the next year if I don't get a holiday. Headmaster, may I take a vacation leave... please? Please? I fear I may go barmy if I don't get out of here soon!" Snape had officially lost it. I don't blame him though. If I was him, I would go barmy too!

"Now, now, Severus. You know the rules. No holidays until the end of term. You have nine months to go yet until you can take a vacation. Don't worry though. If you get too bad, I shall send you to Madam Pomfrey and she will put you right in a jiffy. Now, Oliver. I shall need you to go and find Katie and sort out all your problems. I have been watching the situation between Katie and Hermione for some time now and I have to say, if Katie was getting any worse, I would have stepped in myself. It is quite lucky you were here at the present moment. I have had a little word with the Weasley twins and they said that Katie was being some what...hmm...what did they say? Ah. Un-Katie like. I know for a fact that this has got to stop right now. So, Severus get back to class." Dumbledore sent a pointed glance at Snape and he walked out of the room looking like an overgrown bat.

"I want you to go to and break up with Miss Bell if that is what you wish to do, otherwise, I will need you to go and talk to Hermione and tell her that it is just not meant to be. I have given you this ultimatum because I cannot have relationship problems affecting students' work. Of you go. Pip Pip." And with that he turned and strolled out the room.

Please read and review :) I love to know what people think about my work!

weasleyobsessed


End file.
